


[Comic] Bambi

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: The boys go out to watch Bambi in the theaters





	[Comic] Bambi

Imagine Steve excitedly dragging Bucky to see Bambi in 1942 because it’s an animated!!!film (and also because Bucky’s leaving soon to go to Basic, so gotta squeeze in as much fun as possible beforehand). And then in the middle of the film: BAM! It comes out of nowhere and Steve’s just floored. But they’re in public and damned if Steve’d let anyone see him cry. And he’s just holding so still, every muscle tight from the effort of not crying. That’s when he feels Bucky’s hand discreetly reach over and press gently along his spine: an anchor, something for him to fall against.

(And then he remembers that Bucky’s leaving for Basic so he won’t even have that.)

(The next day Steve goes to Jersey to try to enlist again.)

**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180336681233/potofsoup-imagine-steve-excitedly-dragging)


End file.
